Percy Jackson Meets Harry Potter
by percyperson13
Summary: Percy, Annabeth, Clarisse, Thalia, and Nico have to help the Hogwarts Crew to defeat Voldemort and Kronos. Kronos is using Voldemorts body as the ultimate host.
1. We Plan A Trip

Chapter 1

Percy POV

It was getting towards the end of the summer and I was sleeping very peacefully in my bed at Camp Half Blood when all of a sudden there was an urgent and very loud knock on the door.

"Who is it and what do you want?" I asked, quite annoyed.

"It's me, Chiron." Chiron said. "I'm sorry if I woke you, but we have some very important things to discuss at the big house. Just be there in 15 minutes, please. The meeting is at 7:30."

"Okay," I said groggily. "See you in a bit."

After I had gotten ready I walked slowly to the big house. As I walked past the Athena Cabin the door burst open and hit me in face! It was Annabeth. She didn't even notice me and she sprinted up to the big house. I had a feeling that she knew what was going on and it actually was pretty important.

I got up groaning. This was great. Now I was all dirty and had a bloody nose. I was really ticked off so I decided to ditch the meeting and go think at the bottom of the canoe lake. I probably shouldn't have done that, but hey, I was mad and it was a very efficient way to clean my self up.

I got out of the canoe lake at about 9:30 after having a water polo game with the naiads. I beat them of course. But anyways after I got out the first person to see me was Clarisse.

"Annabeth is worried sick right now." Clarisse said. "She thought you'd disappeared again. You are probably lucky if she doesn't dump you after this one, Prissy."

I just ignored her as I usually do and went to breakfast. Chiron scolded me about skipping the meeting and told me that he would fill me in after breakfast. Thank the Gods that it wasn't worse than that but when Annabeth saw me she flipped out, and that's an UNDERSTATEMENT! So as you can understand why I might not want to share the details and it might take too much explaining so...yea.

After breakfast Chiron told me what the meeting was all about.

"Percy, have you ever heard of witches or wizards? Chiron asked seriously.

"Witches? Like the ugly, green, warty, potion stirring, hags? I asked, trying my best to look innocent. "Or wizards? The dudes in pointy hats waiving wands and wearing robes."

"No Percy." Chiron said. "Witches and wizards are another form of not quite humans that are on this earth. We are, as you know, one of them, and they are one of the others."

"One of the others?" I asked uncertainly.

"Yes, there are many different almost human creatures on this earth." Chiron explained. "Those other ones are not important right now because witches and wizards are the biggest thing that we need to discuss right now."

"Ok, but why do we need to discuss them? I asked curiously.

"Because Percy, as you are perfectly aware of, we defeated Kronos last summer." Chiron said, still acting nervous. "We all thought that he was hopefully, gone for, at least, a few centuries, but we have gotten news from my old British colleague, Albus Dumbledore, and their biggest archenemy who goes by the name of Voldemort, has just risen. This could only be with the help of Kronos."

"So what do we have to do?" I asked, ready to do anything.

"You shall go to Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry and learn magic the best you can. You will pose as exchange students from America. You and Annabeth will pose to be in year 6 at their school. Nico will be in year 4, and Clarisse and Thalia will also be in year 6 with you. Do you understand?" Chiron asked.

"I think so." I said. "So do we have to fight this guy off?"

"You may have to, Percy. But don't try to go looking for trouble please. This war may come faster than the wizards expected. I think that they predict that it will come next year but I fear they are mistaken." Chiron said very seriously. "I think it will come while you are at Hogwarts."

"Ok." I said. "When do we leave?"

"After dinner tonight you will fly to Great Britain. And yes Percy, you will be able to fly, I have talked to Zeus and he agreed to let you." Chiron said, as if reading my mind. "You will stay at an inn called the Hogs Head. You will use tomorrow to buy all of your wizarding supplies. Then the next day you will go to the Kings Cross Train Station."

"Wait?" I Asked. "We're going all by ourselves?"

"Oh oopsy." Chiron mused. "Did I forget to mention that I would be going with you?"

"Ahhhh yes." I said. "Wait? But what are you going to pose as?"

"They have centaurs there, you know." Chiron explained. "I will be posing as me, myself, and I."

I didn't reply to his smart comment. But after dinner we drove to a New York City airport. After we got past security we entered the plane. Our adventure was on.


	2. Dumbledore's Visit

Chapter 2

Harry's POV

I was having a great summer break at the Weasley's house and I'm pretty sure it was the best summer of my life. Hermoine was there too. Mrs. Weasley's food was as great as usual. Everything couldn't have been better. I take that back. Voldemort is still alive and I get attacked by death eaters every once in awhile.

So I was playing quidditch with the Weasley's and Hermoine was the referee. All of a sudden there was just someone standing there watching us. It was Dumbledore! I was excited to see him but yet weirdly he was in a very bad mood. I flew down there along with Ron and Hermoine.

"Hello, Harry, Ron, and Hermoine." Dumbledore said. "I need to have a chat with you guys please."

"Ok what is it? Ron asked.

"We need to talk in private as this is very classified information." Dumbledore said as if he shouldn't even be saying this in the open.

"Ok we could talk in Ron's room." Hermoine said.

Once we got up to Ron's room, we sat down in some chairs that Dumbledore conjured up for us. He also gave his wand a flick and cleaned up Ron's hideous room.

Breaking the awkward silence, I asked. "Ummm, so what is it you needed to tell us, Proffessor?"

"You must swear on it that you wont repeat what I am about to say." Dumbledore said urgently.

We all swore on when he began confiding in us, this very important secret.

"I am going to say this in the easiest possible way that I can." Dumbledore said quietly. "I'm sure you guys have heard of Greek gods or heard their stories. Well, to make a long story short. They are very much real."

"B-" Hermoine started.

"I would appreciate if I wouldn't get interrupted, Miss Granger." Dumbledore said calmly. "Now to continue. Kronos, the evil Titan lord of time has just been defeated by the Gods half-blood offspring. Meaning that they are half God and half mortal, or as we say it, Muggle. He has just risen again using Voldemort as his host. Together, Voldemort's and Kronos's powers will be very strong. There are 5 demigods coming from America to help with the war that will happen towards the end of the school year. You 3 and a few of the professors are the only people who know about this. Now I will gladly take questions."

"Won't people just notice new people at Hogwarts and start to wonder?" I asked earnestly.

"They are going to pose as exchange wizarding students from America." Dumbledore said. "They will be sorting into houses and will probably all get Gryffindor. They will participate in everything that they are required to and will probably also play quidditch."

After we had finished talking we ate supper and then went to bed. Tomorrow we were going to Diagon Alley.


	3. Nico Has A Plan

Chapter 3

Percy's POV

We had landed in Great Britain and then I had a mini heart attack when I realized that Nico wasn't with us.

"Chiron?" I asked worriedly. "Where's Nico?"

"Percy, he shadow traveled because Zeus wouldn't agree to let him on the plane." Chiron answered. "I also don't think he's very fond of planes or anything that puts people in Zeus's domain."

"Why is that?" I asked wondrously.

"It's just like you Percy." Chiron said. "His father and Zeus are rivals, and to make matters worse, Zeus murdered his mother."

"Oh yeah." I recalled. "I had a dream about that once. So when is he going to get here?"

Chiron never got a chance to answer because Nico came up right behind me and yelled, "Boo!"

You know I'd like to say that I handled it maturely, but the truth is, I turned around and flat out punched him in the face. I know what you all are thinking. Wow that was a jerk move, but hey, I panicked and reflexes took over. He got kinda mad.

"Ouch Percy." He said angrily. "What the Hades was that for?"

"Ummm." I said awkwardly. "I kinda panicked."

I felt pretty bad for him because it would hurt if a big buff guy punched you in the face, right? Haha...No? Okay then, well, back to the story.

So, anyways I took him to the bathroom and put one hand on his face and the other under the faucet. His face looked better right away and hopefully felt better too. After that we walked down the streets looking for a place called the Leaky Cauldron. It sounded like a pretty run down place but it turned out to be, actually pretty nice. There was a lot of odd looking peoples wearing weird clothes. There was also quite a few drunk people who were looking pretty raggedy at the moment. I was sharing my room with Nico which I was ok with but he still was keeping his difference from me since that big buff guy punched him in the face. Haha...Again...No? Okay then.

I hadn't talked to Annabeth very much since she yelled at me so I walked over and said "Hey."

"Hey Percy." Annabeth replied. "I'm sorry that I yelled at you and gave you that bloody nose."

"That's fine." I said back. "I'm sorry too."

"For what?" She asked.

"You know." I told her. "Going and playing water polo with the naiads while you guys were having that very important meeting."

"That's fine Seaweed Brain." She said as she took my hand.

I was very glad that she finally wasn't being as distant as she had been since the little argument. Anyways we slept and I don't know about any of my other friends but I got a very good night of sleep.

The next morning I woke up to the sound of Nico pacing the room.

"What's the matter?" I asked Nico.

"Nothing!" He said loudly but then calmed down and then said it again in a softer voice. "Nothing." Then he left the room.

I kept my distance from him because I didn't want him to get mad at me because, trust me, he has a freaky side that's even freakier than he is right now. But I still wondered what he had been thinking about and what he was trying to plan. I couldn't debate over it too long otherwise he was going too think that I was trying to poke around in his business so I decided to go see if Annabeth was up.

Once I got there I knocked.

"Who is it? She called.

"It's me." I replied.

A few seconds later she opened the door and motioned for me to come in.

"What's up?" I asked.

"Nothing." She said. "Your the one who came to me. What do you want?"

"Just coming by to see how and what you were doing." I said back kind of annoyed.

"Oh." She replied.

"You seem really distant right now." I told her nervously. "Is something bothering you?"

"Ya." She confessed. "It's nothing really. It's just something Nico told me he might try to do. His father wants him to do it and he thought it was a pretty good idea. If I tell you you have to swear not to tell anyone."

"Okay" I said nervously.

"So Nico has been doing some research on wizards and there are 3 very powerful objects that exist." She told me. "There are 2 that Nico doesn't want and one that he does very much want. The ones that he doesn't want are the cloak of invisibility and the elder wand. The one that he does want is very powerful. It is the resurrection stone. It has the power to bring back anyone or anything from the dead. So I'm sure you can guess what he would want to do with that."

"Bring his mom and his sister back." I suddenly realized.

Suddenly there was a knock at the door. It was Chiron.

"Good morning." Chiron said very happily. "You'd best be getting ready. It's time for breakfast and after that we are going to go shopping for your wizarding supplies. It's going to be a very fine day."

And with that happy note we walked down to breakfast.


	4. We Meet The Demigods

Chapter 4 


	5. We Meet The Demigods (Sorry about 4)

Chapter 4

Harry POV

The next morning we were ready to go to Diagon Alley. I couldn't wait to get back to Hogwarts and going to Diagon Alley meant that we were that much closer. We used Floo Powder even though I have had bad experiences with it. I came out in the right place although I did see who I thought might be the demigods.

There was a boy that looked the same age as me, but a little bit taller, and otherwise, he looked a lot like me. I thought that was odd. He was holding hands with a girl who had blonde hair, also looked about the same age as me and was about the same height as him but maybe a tad shorter. There was a girl, she was very scary looking. She had black hair and she, again looked about my age. I made a mental note not to mess with her or this next guy I'm about to describe. This one was very dark and scary looking. He had a sword strapped to his side and he looked like he was dead and then rose. Ya that's how freaky he looked. The last one had a spear strapped to her back but didn't really look scary. I thought she looked mean but I also thought that she is probably stupid.

After I had pointed this out to Ron and Hermoine we decided that we shouldn't talk to them until Hogwarts, otherwise anybody could be listening. We walked by Gringotts and decided that I had enough money on me already. We went and got our books and after that we got our robes. We walked by the broomstick store and saw the fire bolt sitting in the window. I already had it so I didn't even bother to really take a look at it. I had the best broom in the world. (Or so I thought at the time.)

We were about to finish our trip early because Ginny wasn't feeling too good but we decided to have lunch here. We decided to stay because Hermoine told Mrs. Weasley's a spell that would cure whatever Ginny had. It worked. We were eating lunch at the Leaky Cauldron when somebody pushed Ron and I off our chairs.

"Hey!" Ron yelled.

"Oh hey, Weasel, Potty." Draco sneered. "Didn't see you there."

"Shut up, Malfoy." Ron said.

"Or what, Weasel?" Malfoy asked. "You'll try to choke me with that hand me down robe?"

"I said shut up, Malfoy." Ron said again.

Malfoy punched Ron square in the jaw and before I could even react there was a sword point at his throat. It was that kid with the black hair that looked like me.

"I would advise you leave them alone." The kid said. "Or otherwise your going to have a fun year with me watching you every minute of every day. I know what your thinking. I'm just some stupid wizard that you think is going to leave you alone once you get to Hogwarts. Guess what? Your dead wrong. See buddy, I'm going to be in your year. I'm an exchange student from America and so are my friends over there. Now leave!"

"My father will hear about this!" Draco said, as he was running away.

"Thanks!" Ron said, still rubbing his jaw. "That was bloody brilliant!"

"Anytime." The boy said.

"So, what's your name?" I asked.

"I'm Percy Jackson." Percy said.

"Well, thank you Percy." I said.

"No problem." Percy said. "And one thing before I have to leave, what's your guys names?"

"I'm Harry Potter." I said. "That's my friend Ron. And that's my friend Hermoine."

"Nice to meet you, everybody." Percy said. "We have to continue shopping for our supplies now."

After Percy left with all of his friends we had a little discussion.

"I'm glad we befriended Percy." I said happily. "He seems like the leader of their group."

"Ya." Hermoine agreed. "They seem very powerful."

"Yes now let's get back to eating." Ron said urgently. "I'm hungry."

"Your always hungry!" Hermoine said.

After we got done eating, we Floo Powdered back to the Weasley's house. We got ready to go to Hogwarts in the morning.


End file.
